


Guardian Angel

by SteampunkCorset



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCorset/pseuds/SteampunkCorset
Summary: Carl can't get over the red head who defended him from a bully years ago





	Guardian Angel

He had seen her at school before, but had never really noticed her until the 5th grade. She had broken the nose of the boy who had dumped him from his wheelchair. He was immediately taken with her. She gave him a small, shy smile as she helped him into his wheelchair and, Arceus, that smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He still thought of her smile from time to time, a small spot of brightness in his overly pretentious private school. He hadn't even gotten the chance to thank her by the time the teachers had whisked her away to the principals office. She was expelled for helping him and he never saw her again, but he had always remembered that girl, his red headed guardian angel...

******

Carl couldn't breathe. He felt as cold as if he had been tossed in an icy river and left to drown. When he had arrived on the roof of Valor headquarters he had expected Team Rocket... not the girl he had been pining over for the last 15 years. He had heard about Amelie, Noire's beautiful and dangerous assistant, but he had never for a moment considered that she could be HIS Amelie. She looked different of course; she was a grown woman now, but she was definitely the same person. 

An explosion to his left pulled him back to the moment. His veritable army of natu swarmed the roof and began to assess the damage for him. The smoke blocked Carl's view of the battle between Candela and Team Rocket executive. He wheeled himself forward through the smoke staying as close as possible to the edge of the roof and away from the area that had been damaged by the blast. Despite his caution he felt the roof give way and one wheel of his chair began to tip... and then he was pulled backward to safety. All he saw through the smoke when as turned around was her red hair.   
"Don't tell anyone about this," she said. A gust of wind brought fresh air allowing Carl to see hersoft smile, one that was so at odds with her tough tone .

"Worried about your reputation?" Carl teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Amelie laughed at his question and disappeared into the smoke.

*****

He saw her fairly often after that, usually in battle, but sometimes just around the city, but she was never alone. He couldn't just approach her when she was always with other members of team rocket, especially Noire. Spark may find Noire amusing but Carl, however, didn't have a death wish. Amelie was still entirely out of his reach....Until one day when she wasn't. 

Carl had been meeting with some young trainers at a Valor gym on the edge of the city who were still deciding on what team to join. Two had decided on Mystic and the other still had yet to make the decision, but was likely to join Mystic as well. He may not have recruited them but his gym visit wasn't an entire loss, as when he left standing not 20 feet away was Amelie. She was alone and out of uniform, waiting at a bus stop. Carl's heart beat as fast as a racing ponyta and he had only a few moments to make a decision before the bus came. Should he approach her? What would he say? The normally suave man was tounge tied and was about to lose his first opportunity to really speak to her.

"Staring isn't going to get you anywhere you know," Amelie said, her tone light and teasing. Carl looked up having hardly noticed that Amelie had even approached him. She was wearing a soft pink tank top and black yoga pants that she looked much too good. He tried hard not to think about the way her arms crossed under her chest highlighted her perfect breasts. Instead he tried to focus on her amused expression. "What? The silver-tounged Valor doesn't have anything to say to the evil Team Rocket assistant?"

"Well, I can think of better uses for my tounge," Carl said without really thinking about it. Maybe the first real conversation he had with her shouldn't be taking this turn so quickly...But it made Amelie laugh, and she had a beautiful laugh, rich and warm.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Id like to see those 'better uses' sometime."

Carl shivered at the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. He leaned his head closer to hers and whispered, "Don't you mean feel them."

Amelie chuckled and straightened up, "Do you like Korean food? There's an incredible all you can eat Korean BBQ place a few streets over and I haven't eaten yet." 

"I believe I've heard of the place, but never been there myself," Carl said.

"Always a first time right?" Amelie responded as she began walking away. Carl wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he was enjoying the view of Amelie's backside in those tight yoga pants. She turned back to him and asked, "Are you coming or not, Carl?"

"I wasn't aware that you even knew my name," he said as he quickly followed her. Amelie just rolled her eyes (eye?) and lead the way.

****

The date had went well... if that's what it was. At first Carl wasn't entirely certain about weather it was one or not. He eventually had decided it was, in fact, a date, but since he didn't even get a kiss it was a somewhat disappointing one. Amelie wasn't entirely what he had expected, either. As a child he had pictured her as a sweet, good girl with a bit of a vigilante streak, but after seeing her with Team Rocket he started to picture her more coldly. The real Amelie was neither of those things, of course, real people were seldom entirely good or bad. She was surprising open considering thier enemy status and he felt he had gotten a decent picture of her personality. Amalie was as tough as Steel type Pokémon, but was also a rather nice person when not trying to kill you. She had a sharp sarcastic sense of humor and her teasing had a bit of bite to it, but Carl just matched it with his own and quite enjoyed the banter. He couldn't say when was the last time he had had so much fun just sitting and talking with someone. As the date ended and she had stood up to leave she told him that Tuesday's were her day off and that she had already slipped her phone number into his pocket. Amelie fascinated him. How much of that was simply his childhood crush he couldn't be certain, but he knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't find out.

*****

Almost every Tuesday after that day Carl and Amelie spent time together. Even if it was just a few minutes to meet for coffee they tried to find time in their hectic lives to see each other. Most of thier conversations revolved around thier bosses and their numerous complaints about them. They had agreed early on that nothing they said to each other would make thier way back to thier respective teams, so they could speak somewhat freely. It wasn't as though either would divulge any team secrets, anyway, but Noire's childish antics were a topic of endless laughter. It wasn't long before dates turned into "sleepovers" and sleepovers turning to into romantic weekends in a rented cabin whenever they could get away for a few days.

Carl woke up in his apartment with Amelie curled up against him; her soft body warm against his bare skin. He stroked her head, running his fingers through her silky hair and just enjoying her company. It wouldn't be long before the alarm went off and they would both have to return to the real world. A world where they they were enemies in constant battle. But for right now he was going was just going to enjoy this quiet moment with the woman he loved.


End file.
